


Bloodlines

by trinielf82



Series: Vampire Ty & Hunter Zane [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	1. Chapter 1

Zane downed the whiskey in one quick swallow, savouring the burn as it went down. He was starting to feel numb, good, mission accomplished. He got the bartender’s attention and ordered another, not giving a shit that it was probably a bad idea.  
The glass had barely touched down in front of him when a hand reached out and closed around it.  
“The fuck?” Zane followed the hand as it dragged his drink across the bar. his heart beat a steady tattoo in his chest as he followed the lines of that arm right up to the face that haunted him at night, during the day too if he was honest with himself.  
Ty Grady’s yellow eyes flashed before he brought the whiskey to his lips “Salud” he said before tossing back the drink.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Zane growled as the man slid into the seat next to him  
“Making sure your drunk ass doesn’t do anything stupid” Ty got all up in Zane’s space “You look like utter shit man. And last I checked that spell is still intact, so I’m not about to let you go killing yourself.”  
“What the hell’s it matter to you?” Zane turned back to the bar to order another round.  
Ty growled at the bartender, baring his fangs so the dude knew he meant business “If you have sense of self-preservation you’ll cut him off, now.”  
The man’s eyes went round as he got a look at the fangs. “How bout you go tend to those fine people on the other end of the bar hmm” Ty suggested and the man almost tripped over himself to get away from them as fast as he could.  
Zane turned all his fury on the blood sucking son of a bitch “You’re gonna regret doing that” he spat out. It probably was not the best idea to be threatening a vampire, but he was at the I give no shits stage of being drunk.  
“Oh yeh” Ty drawled “What you gonna do? Glare me to death?” he patted Zane’s cheek “Look at you, you’re probably gonna keel over the minute you try to stand”  
Zane jumped to his feet to prove him wrong. Whoa that was a bad move, he thought as he wobbled and grabbed onto the bar to steady himself. He stiffened as Grady’s hand clamped down on his arm.  
“Easy now, face planting in a club really isn’t a good look”  
Zane tried to fling off the hand but he couldn’t budge that steely grip “Fucking let me go!”  
“No”  
“God damn motherfucker” Zane snarled and found his face pressed into the top of the bar, his arm now twisted behind his back.  
“You ever been fucked over a bar?” that deep voice sounded in his ear. Zane tried to throw Grady off but of course the man didn’t move an inch. And his squirming only brought him more in contact with every hard length of the vampire.  
A hand slid into his hair, moving back and forth. Jesus fucking Christ was the man petting him? As he tried to get out from under his hold again the hand tightened in his hair and his head was yanked back  
“You think I care that everyone in here can see us? You think I’m above making you scream for everyone in this place?” Ty’s fangs grazed his neck and Zane groaned. “Do you want that Zane? For everyone to hear you?”  
Zane shook his head oh god no, but what he heard himself say was “Oh god yes”  
Ty released his hold on Garrett and spun him around so they were face to face “Well too fucking bad, because right now? The only one that’s gonna hear those fucking noises you make is me. I’m not really in a sharing mood”  
“Why the fuck are you doing this to me?” he was so fucking hard, and so ready to get some kind of release he would have let Grady fuck him over that bar and not give a shit.  
Ty gripped Zane’s hips and pulled their bodies closer together. “I haven’t begun to do anything to you yet Garrett.”  
**************************************************************************  
Ty wanted nothing more than to drag the human to one of the back rooms and fuck his brains out. Maybe that would knock some sense into the man. He’d been following Garrett around since he had taken Ava from Burn’s compound four months ago. The man seemed hell bent on getting himself killed. All this drinking and getting high off of vamp blood was not helping matters.  
He really didn’t have time to be baby-sitting Garrett, when he had a newbie vampire at home who was set on sucking every human dry.  
Between Garrett’s excessive drinking and getting high off of vamp blood, and Ava’s inability to control her hunger as a new vampire, Ty was at his wits end pretty much.  
“What do I have to do to get you to stop this shit?” Ty demanded  
Zane rocked his hips against Ty’s “I can think of a few things”  
Ty licked his lips. “I’m sure you can, but not tonight. I want you sober so you can remember in great detail everything I do to you”  
Zane did not let up on the grinding and Ty’s grip on those hips tightened “I’m not going to fuck you’ he hissed.  
“Maybe not, but I can fuck you” Zane leaned and nibbled on his ear.  
That should not appeal to him at all. In his entire life, he had rarely bottomed. Since being turned he had only ever done that for Liam. Then again, a newly created vampire didn’t really resist when his maker demanded he get on his knees. Plus he would have done anything for a release at that point, having been so hungry and horny.  
But the idea of this man taking him like that, god…..it made him feel tingly.  
“No one’s fucking anyone tonight” Ty was not going to budge, not matter how fucking hard he was right now. He pushed Zane off of him“I’m taking you home before you do something stupid.”  
“Why the fuck do you care what I do?” Zane growled. “Yeh we’re still linked, but so what? You won’t stay dead if I die”  
“All it takes is someone staking you in the fucking heart or cutting off that pretty head of yours. I won’t be coming back from that. Plus that bitch witch is still out there and so is Liam. You might want to practise some better self-preservation!”  
Ty was sick of this shit. He needed to find a witch who would break this fucking spell. Then Garrett could do whatever the fuck he wanted.  
“Let’s go” he grabbed Zane by his shirt and dragged him through the crowd. They were almost to the entrance when a man stepped in front of them.  
“Hey Six”  
Ty took in the familiar face and red hair. “Hey Irish. It’s been awhile.” He was immediately on guard. Nick mother fucking O’Flaherty. Whatever he was here for, it couldn’t be anything good.  
“Can’t let you take him Ty” Nick nodded towards Zane who was looking back and forth between the two men, frowning. “Burns wants him”  
“You can tell Burns to go fuck himself.”  
“C’mon Ty don’t be like that.”  
“Look at him. Does he look in any shape to be meeting Burns for anything?” TY bared his teeth “So get the fuck out of my way O’Flaherty. I’m taking him home. He can see Burns tomorrow.”  
Nick didn’t move. “He can sober up now. Pretty sure he’s going to want to hear what Burns has to say”  
“It can fucking wait” Ty was prepared to mow the man over to get out of here. Sure they went way back, had been best friends and on the same team in the League. But right now, they were on opposing sides. And Ty hadn’t had anyone he called a friend in a long while. Getting turned into the very thing you hunted for years kind of negated that fact.  
Nick shook his head “I’d think you would want a solution to your little spell situation, but if that isn’t the case….”  
“What the fuck are you saying?”  
Nick grinned “I’m saying that we may have found a witch who can break the spell.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Don’t fuck around wit me O" Ty growled. They were standing outside the club now;Ty glaring at Nick who appeared totally unfazed. Garrett was a hot mess, barely propping himself up without help.  
"No fucking involved at all Ty" Nick waggled his brows "Unless you know, you want there to be"  
Ty rolled his eyes “Still a god damn flirt i see.” He grabbed onto Garrett’s arm “and I’ll pass on the offer. Got my hands full with this one”  
Nick’s eyes widened as he looked between Ty and Zane “You and…him? Well damn son”  
"Look, I’m taking him home. Everything else can wait"   
Nick blocked Ty’s path, arms folded as he shook his head “No can do Six. I got orders to get my partner back to the compound”  
"Partner? Since when is he your partner?” Ty bared his fangs. He was getting tired of this delaying his movements shit. “You know what, I don’t even care. Just fuck off!” He shoved his former best friend, taking care not to put his full force behind it, in spite of his anger.   
Nick stumbled; trying to catch himself as he sprawled onto the hard pavement. “God dammit Ty!” He jumped to his feet   
Ty put on a burst of preternatural speed,grabbing Garrett and leaving Nick cursing up a storm. He considered taking the man home, but figured Nick would go there next. His own home was the best place to house Garrett til the man sobered up.  
Garrett protested as he tossed him onto to the couch.”What the fuck man!”   
Ty rounded on Zane, fangs bared “Shut the fuck up Garrett or i swear….”  
Garrett grinned up at him then, dark eyes unfocused as shit “Or what? You gonna put me over your knee for being a bad boy?”  
Nope. Ty was not about to deal with a drunken, flirty Zane. “Stop it” he gritted out.  
"Why? Thought you bloodsuckers were all about the fucking" Zane reached down and palmed himself through his jeans "I’m not exactly fighting you here"   
Jesus, the spicy scent of Zane’s arousal filled Ty’s nostrils and he was instantly hard. Why was he resisting the man’s pull anyways? That nonsense about wanting Zane to be sober when he fucked him was really a load of bullshit.   
Ty’s eyes tracked the movements of Zane’s hips as they lifted up and down. “You’re gonna be the fucking death of me” he growled  
"Not a bad way to go hmm" Garrett smirked   
"Take the fucking pants off" Ty ordered and Zane smiled triumphantly. He thumbed open the button and slowly dragged the zipper down. Ty growled and reached out to yank the man’s jeans down to his jeans. Fuck, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  
Ty licked his lips “You goddamn tease” he murmured as he gripped the hard, warm length in his hand. Jesus fucking Christ the man radiated so much heat. Ty continued palming and squeezing enjoying every pant and groan he pulled from Zane. He leaned forward, inhaling the man’s musky scent. Oh he was going to enjoy making Zane squirm a helluva lot more.  
what the fuck…. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a bite mark on Zane’s thigh and his hands stilled.   
"Dont…fucking…stop" Zane demanded  
His grip on the man’s cock got a little harder and Zane jerked up. “I see you’ve been having fun hmm. Show me your neck Zane”   
Garrett’s brow furrowed. “Wha—-“  
"Show me your fucking neck!"   
Zane bared his neck and Ty nodded as he saw smooth unmarred skin “Good. Now listen to me Garrett.” he tapped the bite mark on the man’s thigh “I don’t give a shit if you let those suckers at the club drink from you. But your neck is off limits.”  
The man just blinked at him.   
"Your neck is mine. You got it? Nod so i know you’re getting it Garrett”   
The man still looked confused but he nodded. Ty knew he probably sounded crazy, but fuck that. Taking blood from the neck was just too intimate and he didn’t like the idea that Zane was offering up to just any old blood sucker out there.   
He smiled at the man and took his cock in his mouth in one swift move. Zane’s groan was music to his ears. And Ty grinned as a hand slid into his hair. He did not mind one bit that Zane was practically fucking his face, rolling those hips so he could go deeper.   
Ty closed his eyes, drinking in the taste and sounds of the man. And Garrett was getting noisy.   
"Fuck…fuck…fuuuuck" the man chanted over and over.   
Ty gripped Zane’s hips as he bucked up from the couch. His fangs throbbed. He needed to feed. Zane’s scent was driving him crazy.   
"Well well, now that is quite a mouthful"   
Ty’s gaze flicked up as Ava’s face came into view, hovering over Garrett as she watched.  
"Don’t stop on my account Tyler" she grinned "You two are putting on quite a show" Ava inhaled deeply "Damn, he smells so good"   
Zane barely spared Ava a glance “Don’t stop” he gripped Ty’s head harder trying to force him to continue.   
Ty berated himself for forgetting Ava was even here. And she was hungry. Again. She was watching Garrett like he was a tasty treat. He allowed himself one last lick before he pulled away from the man.   
Ava’s flashing eyes took in the still hard length that curved towards Zane’s stomach “I want a taste”   
"Pull your pants up!" Ty instructed. Zane frowned up at him and didn’t move.   
"I don’t care if she’s here" Zane waved up at Ava. "Get back down here"   
Shit. He did not need this. Garrett splayed out in front of a very hungry and probably horny Ava was only going to bring trouble.   
"Pull your fucking pants up" he repeated  
"No" Garrett reached down and took himself in hand.  
"Oooh Ty, he’s so pretty when he’s aroused" Ava crooned and Garrett, the bastard, grinned up at her as he continued stroking himself. "Just a taste Ty, a tiny taste."  
"Yeah, no" Ava’s taste wouldn’t be a tiny anything. She would drain Garrett dry. Ty leaned down and peered into Zane’s eyes "Go to sleep"   
Zane’s eye closed immediately. He had to glamour the man for his own safety. As Zane’s breathing evened out, he tugged his jeans back up his hips, then faced Ava.  
"You’re no fun" she pouted  
Ty gripped her arm “C’mon, let’s get you fed.”   
*********************************  
Zane woke to humming. He thought his alcohol drenched brain was supplying the noise but as he opened his eyes, he focused on Ava. She was humming as she stood over him. Why the hell was Ava in his house?  
The humming stopped and Ava smiled “Sleeping beauty awakes”   
Zane swung his legs over the side of the couch and looked around. Ok, so he was not at home. Where the hell was he?   
"You’re at Ty’s" Ava supplied, noting his confusion.   
"Ty’s?" Zane remembered the vampire approaching him at the club last night. Wait, was it last night? He had no idea what time it was now. Heavy drapes shielded the windows, making it difficult to tell if it was light out.  
Ava nodded “Yes. He brought you here last night. Don’t you remember? He was being a buzz kill and wouldn’t share”  
His fuzzy brain supplied an image of Ty’s yellow eyes looking up at him as he….  
Zane shifted as his jeans got a bit tighter. Yeah, he remembered alright. He also recalled Ava begging for a taste.   
Ava cocked her head as she watched him “Heart rate just sped up.” she noted “Don’t worry, Ty told me you’re off limits. He’s no fun” she huffed.   
"I should go" Zane rose to his feet.   
Ava stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulder. She was shorter than him by several inches but there was no way he could fight off her newly acquired strength.   
"Sorry, can’t let you leave."  
"Look, i need to…" What did he need to do? He was still on suspension. and considering everything, the League probably was not going to take him back. Conversation from last night filtered into his mind. Nick. He’d said something about being his partner hadn’t he?   
But why the hell would Burns partner him with O’Flaherty? And had he been telling the truth about finding a witch who could undo the linking spell?   
"Going somewhere?"   
The knocking in Zane’s chest tripled at that lazy drawl.   
"Heart’s beating like crazy now" Ava said gleefully, and Zane turned in the direction of that voice.   
Ty was leaning against the door that led to the living room. Looking the most relaxed Zane’d ever seen him. It was difficult to believe the man was a viscous blood sucker, as he stood there in ratty t-shirt and sweats, his dark hair sticking up all over the place.   
"Yes," Zane managed "I’m going home"   
Ty strolled over “And just how do you plan on getting there hmm? Pretty sure you have no idea where you are. Plus your car’s still at the club.”   
"I can call a cab"   
Ty laughed “There ain’t no fucking cab coming out here Zane. They all think it’s haunted or some shit.” Ty waved to the couch “Relax, i’ll get Alex to take you”   
"Alex?"   
"Yes"   
Ty left it at that, no explanation of who the hell Alex was.   
"I should call Nick" That earned him a glare from the vampire. "Don’t you want to find out more about this witch he supposedly found? We can finally be free of this spell."   
"Fine, call him. Maybe this witch can find Clancy too. She and i have some catching up to do."  
Zane shivered at the dark look in Ty’s eyes. Ty would probably rip Clancy to shreds once he found her.   
The vampire’s eyes flicked down to Zane’s throat “You hungry?” he asked.  
"Yes" Zane wanted that mouth right there, at the juncture of his neck. He wanted to feel those fangs pierce his flesh again.   
"For food Garrett" Ty chuckled   
"Oh, um yeh i could eat i guess"   
Ava rolled her eyes “Just fuck and feed already sheesh”   
Ty eyes raked the length of Zane’s body and grinned evilly “Soon”


End file.
